Legacy of the White Lion
by kahllynn
Summary: A tale of the Royal Family's past secrets, mistakes and failures, and how one lion comes back on a quest to rid the Pridelands of Simba, the murderer of his father. A look at life on the other side of the Outlands. REWRITING!
1. The Birth of the White Lion

Well hello once again! I've come back to offically rewrite this story. Some of it got little out of hand...what with Angels and Portals and all of those things silly. I shall be updating the chapters slowly, I must say, slowly, but changing it. There will even be a slightly changed storyline! So join me along for a ride the second time around, and hopefully we shall have a story that's much, much more believable than last time!

* * *

"Do you know how much I had starved because of you?!" the white lion spat. "Do you know how many cubs died because of you?"

The golden lion took a step back. He had aged since the white lion had seen him last. His cream muzzle how showed spots of grey, and his mane had started to hang a little loosely.

"C…Cubs?" he whispered. "Died..?" The golden lion looked painfully over at a lighter golden lioness. The lioness shook a little, then shrugged a little closer to her mate, a dark brown lion with a darker mane that hung over his troubled eyes.

"Kovu!" snarled the white lion to the dark lion. "You saw it all. Tell him! Tell him it was true!"

Kovu the dark lion lowered his eyes. _It's true. It's all true, Kahllynn, my brother. But this will not bring your daughter back! You must end this! I cannot deceive my brother, for then I am as bad as..my…father…no! Scar was not my father! But…then Kahllynn is not my brother…_.

The white lion's rough voice broke over Kovu's thoughts. "Simba, you banished all the outlanders who were loyal to my father. To Scar, my father. In doing so you sentenced us to death. You killed many. Now you must face that truth!"

Simba backed away. The young white lion was strong, and powerful. He looked weather beaten and brawny. Certainly not the little white cub he had seen so long ago….how could Kahllynn have lived?

"Father, what are the lights in the night sky?" said a small cream cub. His creamy father replied with a chuckle – "King Mufasa tells his son Simba that they are the Great Kings of the Past. They watch over Simba as he makes his way through his life…of what would have been." The lion's chin drooped a little, and his whiskers shook in the night air.

This was not unnoticed by the cub, and he rested his small forepaws against his father's mane.

"Father? What is troubling you?" spoke the little cub.

"Oh, my son," crooned the larger lion,

"King Mufasa, and his young son, Simba, came to a terrible death not so long ago. It was a season or two, I think. The kingdom is still in mourning. His loyal brother, Taka, has taken over the kingdom. Their deaths will be greatly mourned. King Mufasa was the greatest King to rule this peaceful valley - he had been generous enough to allow us to live here. He was the greatest King, but had the shortest reign. It is a terrible loss to the Pridelands."

"But father, won't the Kingdom be different now?"

The young cub was puzzled. "Won't King Mufasa's brother rule…differently?"

The creamy lion smiled sadly. "Oh, Altivo, let us walk to see how your mother is doing. We can talk on the way. How much differently could the Prince rule? He is, after all, royal blood also. He will rule the Pridelands just as well as his great brother, we are all sure."

As the lion walked with his son under the velvety night sky, the sadness felt at taking the first steps to lecturing his young son of the ways of the world; seemed to disappear. His dear mate was giving birth to his second child. As a good mate and father, he had left her in sight, but taken his oldest and only son for a short walk to stretch their legs. He felt joy and amazement. He was going to become a new father again. There would be new experiences for the young one, this time with his dear oldest son beside him every step of the way.

A velvety voice cut through the darkness, directed at father and son.

"Altivo, Mitavo." It smiled. "Come and see your brother and son."

Altivo jumped into the air, then leaped over to his mother's heaving side. "Unreal!" the normally placid and intelligent cub shrieked. "What'd call him, Mum?!"

The lion tugged his son's tail, dragging him away from the lioness.

"Come on, champ, let Dad see his new son."

Mitavo leaned across his older son to see his new one. The lion's whiskers twitched a little and his eyebrows quirked.

"How…how could this be, Ahliah?"

Ahliah and Mitavo, a dark brown lioness and a cream coloured lion had given birth to a new cub…but one that was white. Pure, rich, smooth white.

Altivo looked at his brother. He wrinkled a whisker and shrugged.

"He's a pretty cool colour, isn't he, Dad?" he grinned. Mitavo looked curiously at the white lion cub. Ahliah smiled.

"Mitavo", she said gently. He looked up.

"There are legends within my father's pride that speak of a lion who will be looked upon as a hero, who will save his pride from much danger. That lion will be strong, pure of heart, courageous, and a lion whom many will wish to be her mate. He will rule the Earth from his high pedestal if he only wishes it, and he will love his people much. They say he will be the greatest ruler to walk the Earth.

Mitavo frowned, sitting down with his front paws stretched out a little, cupping Altivo between them. Altivo glanced from mother to father, before his gaze rested upon the tiny white sibling that now existed in his world.

"But what has this to do with our son, Ahliah? How can this be…? And is he my son?"

Ahliah looked at Mitavo. "Of course he is your son, Mitavo, don't be silly!" she scoffed. "Legends have it that this lion will be brought into the world with no reason, that everything shall happen to him with no reason. He will suffer much, but shall be a hero. It is the Legacy of my father's Pride, and everyone has known about it for seasons. Don't you see? The child is white, Mitavo. Without reason! My son shall be the lion everyone wishes to know, to meet! It will be him who will rule a great land, who will love his people, who will create peace and harmony within the herds and the lions of the land. I shall watch him grow with pride."

The lioness's amber eyes shone as she purred low in her throat and ran a raspy tongue over the young white lion's sleeping form.

Ahliah's eyes suddenly grew troubled, and she pinned an ear back. "Mitavo…" she whispered. "I can hear someone coming.."

Mitavo sprang to his paws. "Altivo, hide. Quick. Now."

Altivo whined. "But Dad…"

Mitavo cut him off. "NOW!!" he whispered urgently. "Behind that rock."

Ahliah rose to her feet, wobbling a little, and she picked up the white infant.

"Who goes, there?" Mitavo asked quietly.

A lean lioness with a dark stripe running over her back and shoulders poked her head out of the grass. "I." she replied. "Greetings, Mitavo. I see you and your mate are on my lands. Who gave you permission to be here?"

Mitavo raised his nose in an unseen snarl – the Queen of the Pridelands had made herself known to Mitavo and his family before, and the two did not get along.

"The Great King Mufasa gave us permission to live here indefinitely, moons ago. We have lived here since, Your Highness."

Zira smiled, slinking out of the grass, her head held low. "Well, I would say that King Mufasa isn't around anymore to have his say. These lands belong to Scar, and you are now trespassing. Get off, or I will kill you and your infant."

Mitavo snarled. "Zira! I cannot ask my mate to move. She has just given birth to my son – she needs rest, as does he. We will move off in the morning, if it is as Your Highness wishes. But for now, we will remain until the sunlight."

Zira's gaze turned onto the white cub. Her brow wrinkled into a snarl as she thought of the last few moon's events. Scar, her mate and King, had mated Nala, the old Prince's betrothed, and had produced the new Future King. Kovu, they had named him. All because Nuka was not good enough for Scar's liking. Nuka was a sweet cub, gentle and curious. But he was not well built, and he was happy to do as others asked him. He was Scar's son. Zira's son. But it would be Nala's son who would rule the Pridelands eventually. Kovu was due to be taken off Nala soon, and it would be expected that Zira would raise him and his slightly older sister.

She growled at Mitavo.

"It sounds a reasonable request. You may take yourself and your family away as the first sunlight reaches the Pridelands."

As Mitavo turned away from the subdued Zira, a lion with all claws unsheathed launched himself at Mitavo, striking him in the side. Mitavo staggered a little and fell to the ground, gasping in surprise as he realised who his attacker was.

* * *

So yes! Those of you who are my old friends, you'll notice the story has been changed a little, while keeping the main points there. New friends, welcome to the asylum of my mind :) I'm known for my completely idiotic theories on the plot of TLK...so keep your eyes peeled for them in my stories.

Thanks all!


	2. In time gone past

Howdy! This story is already written - I'm just sifting through it as I go :) So I assume this will be updated quite quickly! Provided my hard drive doesn't die.

Well, I'm off to continue drawing now :P One of the later characters who seems to have manaed to acclaim a fanclub! He's only a minorish character, though...so I don't know why :P

Happy reading!

* * *

The brown lion laughed at Mitavo, sprawling in the dust. The creamy lion had taken a glancing blow from the Prideland's King.

"You would insult your Queen?" sneered Scar, circling him. "You know the penalty for threatening your leaders, I assume?"

Mitavo rose, albeit a little shakily, to his feet. He stood a good forearm over Scar, and was built much more heavily so. He eyed the King, who turned and halted in front of him, sizing him up. The years had only made Scar look leaner and more scruffy. The lands were still rich, but the drought was starting to touch the pelts and eyes of the Pride. The lighter pelted lion was gentle, good natured. He spoke softly.

"Believe me, good King; I have resided in these lands for a long while. My mate and I have lived here by ourselves for a good many moons now. You much-loved brother, the Great King Mufasa had given us the rights to remain in this valley."

Here Mitavo looked about him, as if seeing the lands for the first time.

"And this place, my friend, does not please us, anymore."

Taka grew still, and paused before Mitavo. "You would not only insult the Queen, but insult my Kingdom also?"

Mitavo winced, for he was in much pain. The wounds in his side were not only deep, but bleeding heavily. He glanced towards Ahliah. She was very afraid, he could sense. But the good natured lion tried yet again.

"Sire, we are lions from not of this climate. These lands do not please us, for we are not used to such rich fare. We come from the desert – thus my pelt colour We are a desert lion breed. We have lived here for a fair while, but we will move on if you wish, Sire." He smiled. "My sons.." Mitavo stopped, realised he had uttered a fatal word.

The King pricked his ears. "Sons…?" he questioned.

Mitavo growled low in his throat.

"Oh, but I must see them, for sons of course are your future, Desert Lion," laughed Taka.

"Why." Mitavo snarled, clearly standing in the role of protective father.

Taka's face grew angry, and he began to snow some teeth. He took a few steps towards the cream lion, and placed his nose right upon the desert lion's.

"I am the Prideland's King, and I wish to see your sons. NOW."

Ahliah spoke up, for the first time. She was very afraid, she was not liking the conversation with the King and Queen. "How do you know Zira, Mitavo?"

Mitavo looked towards her, his eyes softening at the sight of his love.

"Look at Zira, Ahliah. She is not a Pridelander – this you can see. She is actually one of our kind. She is desert lion, just like I am. Can you not recognise her marking? That stripe is borne to only those who are the sons and daughters of the King and Queen. She is not only desert lioness, but royalty. Is not that right, Zira?"

Zira snarled, her head low to the ground.

"I did not know my parents, Mitavo. They were killed when I was an infant. I was about the same age as the white cub of yours."

Mitavo nodded. Yes, Kahllynn was only a day old. Just a day. _Wait_… Kahllynn?

Mitavo whirled around to face the Prideland King. Kahllynn was crawling towards him, bumping his stubby nose on the ground. Mitavo rushed towards the King to reclaim his son, but stopped, as he saw the look on Scar's long face. Scar was staring at the little white infant, as he sought out warmth and comfort. The white one reached the King's foot, and wrapped himself into a ball, settling on the brown lion's bony paw.

Mitavo was petrified. "Sire.." he began.

"Hush" spoke the King. His eyes were glistening, as he remembered his nephew, Simba. Had Simba been like this to his father? How much had he destroyed by killing his brother? Taka closed his eyes, flooded by memories.

He remembered Simba's disbelieving face, as he had absorbed the fact that his father was dead. He remembered the feeling as he assumed the throne, remembered that long night, knowing that he would never see his brother again. Sure, he was a pain, and sure he was a bully, but Mufasa had loved him, even through the spite, hadn't he? After all that Mufasa was, and all the Mufasa would ever be, Scar missed him so much.

After all, Mufasa had named him Prince…until Simba had been born. Simba. Scar groaned inwardly. Although by his own paws, he had not killed the cub, he was responsible for his death, and that saddened him. In truth, he was quite fond of his dear nephew, whom he could see much of himself in.

Recently, he had become a father to Nuka, his own cub, and saddened even further by the thought of if anything happened to Nuka, he thought of Simba, and blinked tears away.

Taka leaned down and ever so gently, picked up the little white cub off his tawny paw, took a few steps towards Mitavo, and placed little Kahllynn at his father's feet.

"Come, Zira." He ordered, as he started to walk away. "We are finished here."

Zira was stung by her mate's order. However, she dutifully followed him, slinging a backwards insult at Ahliah.

"Your white son will never live – he is blind – look at his eyes. He's not a lion; he's just a white rat."

Perhaps if Mitavo had have kept his cool, Kahllynn and Altivo's lives would have been much different. But as a father honouring his sons, he rushed toward the Queen, and slashed blindly at her, ripping a large chunk out of her ear.

Zira howled, and slashed at Mitavo, bringing the already weakened lion to his graceful knees. Ahliah rushed to defend her mate, and with one correctly placed swipe, Zira had felled her. Mitavo struggled to rise again, but Zira pushed his down with a shove from her large, desert lion paws.

She looked him evilly in the eye, as she pressed a paw on his throat, choking him, and whispered "your sons will never live – I will see to that."

And Mitavo was still, one last thought echoing inside the now vacant mind.

The King spun on his heels.

"Zira!" he stormed. "You killed that boy's father after I ordered you to come!"

Zira spat back in Scar's face. "The lion deserved to die. His mate insulted me. Why should one who insults the prideland Queen, deserve to live?"

Taka growled lower in his throat. "Don't forget who did place you in that position, Zira," he muttered quietly. Zira pressed blindly on.

"Look at her! One swipe and she was down! What sort of lion can call themselves a lion if they will not put up a fight? She is WEAK! Weaker than weak!" Zira shook her head, and turned to her King, who was paused in front of her, his copper coat shining brilliantly in the moonlight.

As a final taunt, Zira shot an insult to the still forms lying in the long grass.

"Your sons would never have amounted to anything. Now I shall find and kill that white rat. And that other one, I don't care where he is. I will find him. And then I will kill him."

Taka spoke extremely quietly.

"Zira. Let it go. Come"

Zira shook her long, royally marked head in the soft wind that blew about the grass and snapped her teeth.

"Wait until I find that little white cub and…"

A blow to the side of her head sent her sprawling into the dust, turning over twice. She staggered to her feet, only to see her mate and King inches from her nose. Zira's back legs buckled, and she shrank back, wondering what she had done wrong.

If the truth must be told, Scar felt more emotion for his dead brother tonight than he ever had in his life. Even when Mufasa promised him to die for him and they became blood brothers, and swore never to argue, not once, not ever, did Taka feel as he did now. The little white cub had touched a nerve long ago buried by hate, greed and power. Taka felt more for him than he did his own son. The King looked at the ground, then bared his teeth at his mate.

"Find that cub. The white one. We are taking him with us, and you -" here he shoved his face right up against hers –"will love him, just as you would your own son. From now on, he _is_ your son."

Zira blinked. "Scar, he is blind! He will only die."

The King turned from her, and spoke over his shoulder. "I don't care. He is now our son." And the King began to walk off.

Zira growled. Spying the white one in the grass, she grabbed him, a little roughly, and hoisted him in the air. Sarcastically, she spoke to Taka and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"nnnd eee ovva un?"

Taka turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

Zira simply opened her mouth and let the cub fall to the ground. It was a practice she amused herself with quite often, and more than one accident had come about by it. Little Kahllynn was lucky this time, falling on Zira's soft foot and sliding to the ground, as opposed to coming directly into contact with the hard dirt.

"I said, _Sire_, what about the other one? The other cub? This one's brother?"

Scar shrugged. The message was clear.

_Not my problem._

Zira shook her head again, glancing to the stars. She turned to follow her mate, picking up the white cub, and following him on long, powerful, desert lion strides.

As the pair reached their home at the base of Pride Rock, they were received with much turmoil and confusion. Sarabi greeted them.

"Scar, there has been a terrible tragedy. Nala has left, she has been driven away. We fear for her life. This has been done by your _friends_, the hyenas. They are advancing upon us when you are not here, Scar. You _must_ do something. Her children live, although are grieving. As King, it is your duty to…" she was cut off by Zira, who dropped Kahllynn again.

"As Pride Mother, Sarabi, it is your job to look after the lionesses, and their cubs. Do not trouble us with petty problems."

Sarabi stood tall. She ignored Zira. "Scar, as King, it is your duty to provide those who are homeless within your pride a home, and that is with you."

Sarabi gave the desert lioness a final glare before turning and leaving.

Zira growled.

Taka turned to face her. "It is your duty, as King," she sneered at him.

Taka sighed. "Go and fetch the cubs, Zira. They will now also be our sons."

Zira stared at him, disbelieving. She was met with green eyes that held her own like fire within a vice. Without a word she stepped over Kahllynn, and took off for the caves, where she knew the lionesses would be grieving.

As she entered the caves she heard Sarabi speaking.

"The cubs must stay with Scar. I cannot help this. Zira will not be a good mother to them. We all know what happened to Nuka…" here her voice trailed off, as the soft murmur of the lionesses took over, agreeing. A yellow lioness looked to her Pride Mother. "If Zira would just listen to us about how we hold our cubs! Why does she pick them up like she does? If she had have listened to us, then Nuka would be like he is!"

Another lioness agreed. "The poor cub would have been perfectly fine, had she not picked him up by the head so roughly."

The words stung Zira. She strode into the cave, snarling.

"There is nothing wrong with Nuka. It is your own demented minds that are creating trouble within the pride. Where are the cubs?"

Two children appeared as if out of nowhere, and vapourised before her. One had tear filled eyes, and tear stained cheeks, and looked up at her beseechingly. His little straggly mane was starting to grow in, on the top of his head. He was a rusty brown, quite like Scar. He trembled against her leg, crying, as Simba had done to his Uncle. This did nothing to soften her proud heart. The other, although obviously distressed, was sassy and smart. She stared defiantly up at Zira, challenging her to feel sorry for her. She was a burnt yellow-orange, the same colour as her deceased mother, with rough straggly bangs sticking out over her eyes.

Zira spoke to the air above their heads, avoiding their eyes.

"Come. You have a lot to learn, termites. Now you must meet your brothers."

And she strode off, with the two children following her, the yellow female in the lead, the dull brown one lagging behind.

* * *

Yes, well, obviously that would be Kovu and Vitani :) More about that in later chapters, I must say :) Although these first chapters are not being heavily edited, I assure you that this particular part of the story willhave a magnificent impact upon later chapters...and will build up for some fantastic dialogue's in later years, as you may expect :D:D:D:D Go Nala :D

Please critisise me :) I LOVE critiques and crits. I need them. I become better because of them. Crit me, tell me I suck...but only tell me I suck if you can offer me ways that I will not suck. Thanks!


	3. And the Mother Ran Away

Another chaptarrrrr!!

Thanks :)

* * *

As Zira travelled the short walk to her mate and (now) youngest cub, she pinned her ears back on her head, a she realised that within the space of only one sundown, she was now a mother to four. She slowed her walk considerably as the thoughts rolled in her head. 

_I have no milk for the white one. I have no daughter, yet I am a mother to a girl, and a troublesome one, but the look on her face, at that. Scar, how can you do this to me? I wasn't aware of the responsibilities of being Queen…and I'm too old for this. Plus these are Nala's children…she has left them, and it is I who is supposed to raise them? _

Somehow Zira felt it was wrong to raise Sarafina's daughter's children. Zira sighed. She was friends with Fina once…but those times were over now. She had sided against her Pride sisters to gain power and trust from the King, as planned, but no-one had bargained on her actually falling in _love_ with the scarred King. Scar held a lot of resentment and fear inside his tough exterior, and Zira had fallen for the shadow of the timid, gentle young cub inside of his angry features.

Sarafina was betrayed…

Zira felt scared. She was not young, nor inexperienced; it was just that the lioness simply didn't care about these children. She truly did not care for her son, and it showed. Nuka was a happy, friendly young cub with a small tuft of hair beginning to show on his slightly rounded muzzle. He didn't care about being Scar's heir, being the Prince of the Pridelands, learning to rule wisely and well, but instead hovered around his father, idolising him. Nothing that Scar tried to teach him remained in his mind, and this the King fumed over.

Nuka felt a twinge of sorrow quite often, as he realised his mother's tendencies to bite or snap at him when she was irritated, and he wanted her to love him oh so much.

What Sarabi had said was indeed true. Zira's way of carrying her cub had inflicted much damage on his brain. Zira winced as she remembered the day.

_Sarabi growled at the lioness, as she dropped her cub. "Do not hold your cub like that, Zira," the Queen reproached. "You will damage him. He is young, and you shouldn't carry him like you do. And as for dropping him! A good mother will never drop her cubs. I don't want to see you doing that again." _

_Zira, very bluntly, leaned down, all the while keeping her eyes upon Sarabi's own, picked up her tiny week-old son by the head, and stood up again. Her evil lips bent into a wicked smile, and just to prove Sarabi wrong, opened her mouth and let the cub fall._

_Sarabi gasped and jumped forward, but was too far away to help poor Nuka. The infant cub landed on the hard ground, directly on his neck, and as he connected with the ground, the Pride Lions heard a distinct "crack". Seconds later, this noise was accompanied by a shriek from infant, and he continued to do so, for many weeks to follow._

Sarabi had been right, and Zira knew it. But Zira hated to be wrong. She did blame herself for poor Nuka, deep down. When that feeling came up and threatened to make her feel like losing control, she pushed it away, instead, blaming Sarabi for startling her, making her lose her grip. Precisely the story she told her mate. The accusation had been enough for Taka to take advantage of the situation, and stripped Sarabi of her title as Queen. He had been looking for a formidable excuse, owing to the laws of his much hated father, and Zira was already his announced mate. Sarabi was accused of attempted murder on the future King, and demoted to the lowest ranked huntress. Taka took Zira instead, made her his Queen, and leader of the hunting party. The pride immediately suffered loss of food, and Zira complained of post pregnancy, affecting her speed and judgement.

Not even Scar was fooled. Sarabi was reinstated into Pride Mother, and there she stayed.

But the Sisters of the Pride never forgave Zira. She pleaded with them that she was only playing her part, the young, love-stricken lioness wooing the King to find out his weak spots, but no-one believed her. As Zira's belly expanded more along with Sarafina's tears every day, the Pride shunned her, left her to only the companionship of the King.

Zira fumed, as she drew near to the Prideland King. What was Scar thinking of? Three children in one day?! She sensed trouble with the white one, what was his name?

Kahllynn. Scar was standing next to him, looking at the clear, handsome eyes again. They were so much like his mothers, oh how he missed her. The infant's eyes were such a clear blue, an ice blue. And such a white pelt! Taka remembered the desert lion's conversation.

"_Legends within my pride have it that this lion will be brought into the world with no reason, that everything shall happen to him with no reason. He will suffer much, but shall be a hero. Don't you see? The child is white!"_

_The infant is so capable of giving love_, Taka mused, remembering a white ball curled upon his paw. Not unlike his own son, yet within this cub, there existed a pure magnetism that drew Scar to him with wonder and curiosity, while Nuka repelled him with pure disgust and force.

Zira smiled at Scar as she stood before him. It was not a fake smile, but one of weariness, apprehension and longing, perhaps the most genuine smile the lioness had ever allowed to depart her maw.

Scar returned the smile. It was an honest, loving smile, with no trace of cruelty or wickedness about his face. He looked past her to the two orphaned children behind her. Ah, they were every being of their mother. Nala's features peered from the young male's face, while the sass and cheek of the young cub Nala stared defiantly from the face of the female. Noticing the King's gaze, the male hid behind a back leg, whilst the female plonked her sassy rump on the ground and smirked at him through her heavy bangs.

The tall, wiry King moved towards them.

Feeling serene and gentled because of the white infant's presence, he spoke quietly and calmly.

"I'm sorry to hear of your mother. Where upon is your father?"

The sassy female answered without hesitation.

"Mother told us to never tell anybody that, so I'd advise you not to speak of him again," she pertly answered, with a wickedness about her face.

Taka sniggered. "Is that so, little princess?" He looked to the other cub.

"And the little prince? Does he talk?"

"Oh, sure he does!" smirked the little cub, in a manner not unlike the King's own.

"He's always too shy, though. What sort of King will he make?"

Taka lifted one eyebrow at this, clearly liking the female cub already. And as he should.

Taka held a great secret. A secret that he hoped Zira, not to mention Fina, would never find out…

Scar smirked behind his long beard and smiled cunningly down at the little girl. He remembered the girl's mother, such a lovely soft lioness. Nala was an asset to the Pride – her stealth was simply unmatched. Not even Sarabi, the top huntress, could match the furtiveness in which the lioness hunted. They used Nala to sneak around the gazelles, and to chase them towards the waiting lionesses.

Although Nala had been young, the King's growing insanity had held fast to his mind, and she became the object of his affection. After giving birth to these children – his own children, Nala had only stuck around until they were old enough to be weaned. Then she left…left to find help for the Pride, she told the Pride. The Sister's knew otherwise. Nala had left to get away from the dark future that was in store for her as the mother of the Heir.

It was no secret that Kovu would become King. After Nuka's accident, the lionesses had held fast to the belief that he would rule with a king and loving paw. Had Zira not caused the young cub's accident, Sarabi was sure he would have. Nuka was, in character, a loving and intelligent cub. He welcomed everyone with joy, jumping and bouncing around the rocks at the base of the Rock.

Scar peered down at the Heir.

The little brown male seemed just like his mother. He looked shy and quiet, and more than a little sentimental. His Uncle's genes, the King Mufasa, shone through his mother's genes. The cub would not grow to be as large as his much-loved uncle, but he possessed some of the gentle calm and wisdom that the former King had about his persona.

The female was witty, sly and cunning – just like her father. She had her mothers light pelt, but the manner and sharp intelligence of the Prideland King himself.

She was, after all, his daughter.

Scar allowed his teeth to show in his grin.

"Come, little Princess. I can tell we're going to get along juuuuuuuust fine. Now come and meet your baby brother. And your name is?"

The golden cub smirked. "My name is Vitani. It represents fighting and WAR!" she roared in a little squeaky roar. But as you can tell, I have some growing to do before I can frighten anybody." She was not perturbed about the fact that she was not able to roar fully – she knew that given time, she would grow into a lioness far stronger and intelligent than all of the lionesses put together. She acted like a little princess – which of course she was.

She stopped suddenly and scratched her glossy coat for a second.

"My name is Vitani. And he -" here she pointed to the brown cub – "his name is Kovu."

Taka visibly gasped. Nala had named her son after him? That was rather strange. Perhaps it was a fleeting moment of affection for him? No, he supposed, it was most probably to remind herself of the nights Scar had come to her, forcing himself upon her. He shook his mane. No matter.

Vitani looked down at the white infant and sniffed him curiously. She looked him all over, before softly nudging him with her sharp, outlander nose.

The truth must be told. Nala had tried frantically to rid herself of the Scarred King – her mother's old mate. Her mother had not known of her rendezvous with the King, and Nala rather was far too scared to disallow him to mount her. She hated the King for leaving her and her cubs on their own, with never a word of acknowledgement, or even a small extra piece of meat.

Although she had been young, she had been an excellent mother, and Vitani mourned her very much. This young white cub reminded her somehow of the love between her and her mother, and she felt tears threaten to spring from her eyes before the King.

Vitani was no fool. She knew who he was.

Vitani had always been suspicious of her mother's behaviour around Scar.

One night, not long after she became aware of Nala and Scar's actions, she cornered her mother and, leaving her sleeping brother by her grandmother's side, demanded to know the truth. Nala had taken her into her paws and kissed her lovingly on the head.

"Vitani, my pretty daughter," she smiled. "You are very clever." Here Nala's eyes grew troubled, and she looked to the left with lowered lids.

"I can see in your eyes that you know exactly who your father is, and I need you to promise me something. Never ever tell anyone what he has done, for you two children are so very precious to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Can you promise me that?"

Vitani had looked back into her starlit eyes and promised her mother that no-one would ever know, not even her brother.

But now, Nala was gone, and with her, that sense of comfort and safety that Vitani loved. She felt protective of the white one.

"Well…Dad…what is my brother's name?" She was hesitant about calling him father, wondering if it was too much. But Scar, for all his wisdom, failed to see the hesitation in his daughter's eyes.

He grinned at her.

"His name is Kahllynn."

And so it was.

* * *

I'm enjoying rewriting this story. I can properly incorporate my theories on the lion king into my own story. Excellent. The next chapter shouldn't be very long! 


	4. Best to Let Them Lie

How long has it been?!! Too long! I apologise. Hopefully the quality of my writing will make up for it...snickers And if anyone has seen, heard, punched, kicked or trodden on that MorpheusDreamer, kick him for me, and tell him to TALK to me!!!!

* * *

Kahllynn growled softly. He crouched low, low to the ground and smirked behind his long whiskers. "I can HEAR you, Kovu!" he laughed. Immediately, the soft scuffling sounds halted as Kovu held his breath. They were playing a game that Kahllynn excelled at. His large paws and delicate senses could hunt anyone down – nearly even his own mother! The white cub took a silent, silent step towards his brother.

He was a handsome cub, his coat shining a glossy, pure white on a sunny, sunny day. The bridge of his nose was marked with a small brown strip just as it neared the pink, soft nostril, with the same colour lingering around the rims of his oversized, tufty ears. His eyes shone a clear, sparkling blue, the same colour as the sky after the rainfall season was over. He never questioned his coat colour, nor his nose, amongst a Pride of sharp, dark outlander noses. He belonged.

Kovu was crouched very low, behind a hollow log. He winced, every time he heard a noise. But no sound had reached his dark-rimmed ears for a short time, and he grew a little haltingly nervous. As much as he loved this game, he always lost. He knew it. He just couldn't stalk quietly. His mother worked on him long and hard to perfect the only real fault in the boy, and he slowly but steadily learned the theory of walking softly, no disturbing the earth beneath his paws.

Kovu did not remember Nala. As far as he was concerned, Zira was his mother. As far as he was concerned, he had been born to her, raised by her and taught by her. There was something in his sister that he did not quite know how to read whenever he spoke about "Mother" to her. He was sure that something else was going on, but he really didn't know. His life was gentle training, Zira slowly warping the mind of the boy to believe everything as he was told. Kovu was an impressionable child, but still a gentle and loving one. Zira was waiting for the right moment for him to step up to the more advanced level of understanding, but cub Kovu was gentle and mild. Zira waited. She had patience.

Kahllynn chuckled in his thoughts. He was gaining on his unsuspecting brother. Through his whiskers, he felt the air change and knew his brother was growing nervous. Kahllynn poised for a moment, softly balancing on perfectly stable legs.

His legs were the most striking marking on him. Although he had been born a pure white, as he grew older, he began to form markings. His nose, his ears…and his legs. The white cub's legs were black. The black began just above his knee joint, and fell down to his paws, giving the expression of 'socks'…long socks.

It was the moment…the supreme moment. Kahllynn began to quiver in anticipation of the leap which would bring him landing on top of his brother, thudding him to the dirt with a satisfying clunk. The cub took one step, one last step and prepared himself for a spring. He crouched, he snarled, and…

Lightning!

Both cubs jumped. Kahllynn, who had been so caught up in the game, didn't realise that a light dusk had fallen, accompanied with offending black rain clouds. Catching sight of his brother, he trotted over to him, and plonked his rump down in the dust.

"What's with the clouds, Kovu?" he asked, puzzled. "I've never seen them like that before."

Alas, the cub spoke the truth. In his short life, Kahllynn had never seen rain. His father's rule over the Pridelands had not reigned over a short expanse of rain, and it was well long overdue for a rainfall.

Kahllynn wrinkled his nose at the lightning that thundered softly in the sky. He liked the glowing look it made on the darkness of his brother's face.

"Kovu…let's go home, hey? I bet Dad will be watching this from the cave! Let's go and watch with him. I bet Nuka and Vitani will wanna watch it too!"

Kovu grinned. During the short time with Taka and Zira as his foster parents, he had grown self-sufficient and strong. He was a cub with a mild attitude, always preferring to spend time with his cocky, funny younger brother over his bumbling older brother. Vitani and Kovu had class as well as attitude, and both of them liked their white sibling immensely.

Kovu sighed as he thought of their parents. Although he knew that Taka and Zira were not Kahllynn's real parents, Kahllynn did not.

"Sure, Kah," he smiled fondly at him. "Maybe Dad can talk to us about the Kingdom again! That was cool. Although I'm not sure if I could be as good a King as he is."

Kahllynn smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, Kovu. Maybe no-one will ever be a good a King as Dad. But you can try!! And I'll help you, you know that!" Kovu felt his heart swell.

_Who could be a better brother than Kah? It doesn't matter that he's not really my brother, does it? He's a better brother than Nuka, anyway_.

The two cubs got up and began to walk slowly towards Pride Rock. Lightning flared around them. Neither of them were afraid of the lightning, not ever having seen it before.

"You know, Kah.." Kovu began slowly, studying the way his paws raised little clouds of dust into the humid air, "I think that Dad might not be such a great King, really." Kahllynn glanced at him, surprised.

Kovu bit his lip but pressed on. He was determined to tell Kahllynn _now_, the truth of his parents. He didn't know why he felt he had to. He just…_knew_.

"What makes you say that, Vu?" was the inquisitive response.

Kovu felt bad. Well, I…uh…I just…don't think that sometimes he does the right thing. You see…well, he's not your…"

"FATHER!!!!!!"

Kovu jerked his head up as Kahllynn took off towards Pride Rock. Kovu peered through the darkness, aided by another spurt of lightning. His father! His father battled with a golden lion right there! On the tip of Pride Rock!! Kovu sprinted after Kahllynn, as fast as he could.

Running alongside his brother, Kovu fought for breath in the dusty air, choking on particles of dirt and sod. Beside them, the two cubs saw a flicker of tiny flame.

The two cubs reached the bottom of Pride Rock, searching for a way up, to reach their father.

"Mum! Down here!" cried Kahllynn, tears flooding his pretty blue eyes. "Help us!" A loud roar echoed over their heads, and everyone was still, as the golden lion threw the King over the edge of Pride Rock. He slid down the side, knocking his head on the sharp rock, loosening rubble, and flipping in mid-air, before coming to a sickening crumple of lion, on the ground. Zira ran to him immediately.

"Scar, Scar, tell me you're alright…" she murmured.

Her children gathered behind her legs.

"Mother, is he alright?" wailed Nuka. A loud snicker was heard behind them. Zira spun on her paws. "Get out!" she hissed at the three hyenas. "Leave us alone!"

A rock crashed to her long, handsome head, and she fell to the ground, still. Nuka, for once, took charge. He snarled at the hyenas, baring teeth and claw, and ordered all of the cubs behind him and his mother, and he waited, waited for the hyenas to move towards him. He shut his eyes, his one moment of bravado gone, gone while his mother lay unconscious beneath him and would never know.

The hyenas moved towards Taka. Nuka sighed with relief. They seemed to be talking to him. He was getting up now. In a moment he would smile at them like he always did, and walk over to his little family. He would get Zira up, and they would leave tomorrow and find a new home. It was okay. Everything was going to be…

"Dad?"

Nuka screamed out as the fire engulfed them, blinded him from seeing the hyenas mutilate his father. He tripped as he scrambled backwards, and landed on his mother, bringing her to consciousness again. She jumped up, grabbing Kovu and Kahllynn in her big paws. Nuka grabbed Vitani quickly, and Zira gripped him by the nape of his neck, dragging them all out of the fire.

"Fire…" murmured Nuka, in shocked wonder. "Fire…"

It was beginning to rain now. The lionesses of the Pride breathed sighs of relief. The lands would soon grow again; they would all soon eat plentiful food again. They roared in submission to their new King. Mufasa's boy. He would rule well, and wisely. The lionesses turned their gazes to the pathetic, former royal family. Zira stared defiantly back, before the others averted their gaze, and she dropped her head.

Calls of "Busa, Simba!" and "Long live King Simba" filtered through to Zira's drooped ears, and she raised her head to stare at his stern, but somehow kind; wise, but very young, face.

"_King_ Simba." She sneered. She was worn out. She knew the penalty for betraying the King. She had carried out far too many punishments herself to plead ignorance.

Simba raised his head. He spoke gently.

"Your mate is dead. He was killed by the hyenas, killed by those he thought were his friends. You are no longer Queen of the Pridelands. You are but a common lioness. It is now your choice. You both renounce your old ways, and live peacefully with your family here at Pride Rock, or you remain loyal to your King and reap the consequences."

She shook her head. She was tired, now. It was almost better that she die, they all die, they would all be together and happy again.

"There is only one true King, and that is my mate." She firmly said, before the party of lionesses, and the King.

Simba nodded, angry now.

"Very well. Then your sentence is exile. You are not to enter the Pridelands. You are to live in the Outlands, until your days are done."

He bared his teeth. "By old laws, the cubs of yours should be killed." Murmurs of assent were heard behind him.

"Silence!" Roared Simba, with a toss of his mane. "I am not finished. Enough has been broken. It is now time to heal. Take your cubs, and leave by sunrise tomorrow. I have had enough of loss and killing." The King turned his back on them.

"Remember, sunrise, tomorrow. Get. Out."

Zira lowered her head protectively over her four cubs. They would survive. And they would have revenge…she would make sure of it.

"Dry your eyes" she snapped. "There is no time for that anymore. We must be strong now." A hint of tenderness crept into her voice as she finished speaking.

Kahllynn lowered his head onto his brother's dark shoulders and cried silently, until he was too weary to cry anymore.

It was dawn. The sun crept slowly across the horizon, until the rain soaked land was bathed in a golden mist that crept into the darkest corners of King Simba's Kingdom. Every animal felt the golden mist creep into their troubled souls and purge them of all worries. The lands would soon begin to flourish again, and provide food for all.

Zira's little family sat, watching this beauty engulf their former home. They were sitting atop of Pride Rock's peak, each silently saying goodbye in their own way. Zira's face was stern, she was lost in thought, silently grieving for her beloved mate.

Nuka was sitting next to her, feeling numb, and weightless. He felt responsible. He felt like he must now take his father's place in the family.

Vitani was lying down, her front paws crossed over gently in front of her. She was thinking carefully about the one who was her father. She remembered her sweet young mother, Nala. She had not noticed Nala during the battle last night. And she did not recognise the distant figure standing with Sarabi, now. Vitani felt tears spring to her eyes. And proud Vitani did not wipe them away.

Kovu sat next to Vitani, with his head bowed, his fringe dangling in front of his eyes, remembering the only father he'd ever known. He wasn't sure whether to tell Kahllynn that Scar was not his father. _Maybe it was best to just let sleeping zebras lie, huh?_

Kahllynn was the only one who was standing. The little white cub was peering out into the brilliant sunrise. He sighed. Things were sure going to be different now. But, it was best to be moving on.

In a tiny part of the cub's brain, he understood that Simba was the rightful King, and almost even understood him "killing" Scar, his own father. But a son's love for his father is strong, and the wise, understanding part of his mind was quickly overshadowed by the sadness and anger at his father's death. He padded softly over to his mother.

"Mother…" he softly spoke.

Zira said nothing, her eyes empty hollows, pits of anguish and despair. Slowly, slowly, she moved her long head to look at her white son. Seeing him standing there, the angel child, his eyes so pretty, yet so sad, her heart cracked in her chest. A short tuft of black hair was starting to grow in on the top of his head, much like Kovu's already was. He would have a jet black mane, she noticed.

"Mother, I must go and speak to the King. I must…"

"You will NOT refer to him as the King! He is not the King! The true King is your father, and he was KILLED by that brute!" Zira was furious, her ears pinned back on her head, her proud heart hardened like stone, her family scattered about her, unsure of where they stood in her fury. She had sprung to her feet in her anger, and she stood with all four legs splayed about the rock, the golden sun glinting brilliantly off her broad back.

She panted, tears forming in her eyes, staring ahead at empty nothings. Slowly, slowly, she began to draw her feet beneath her, and to stand tall again. She lowered her rump to the ground and softly sighed.

"Yes, Kahllynn. Why do you wish to see the murderer?"

Kahllynn took a deep breath and looked around him quickly.

"I need to look into the eyes of the one who killed my father. I need to see some sort of guilt there, then I can rest easy."

"You will rest easy." It was not a question.

"Mother, I need to see him. He needs to know what he has done."

Zira waved a paw in a dismissive manner, shutting her eyes in pain, and turning away from her cubs.

"Go. All of you, then. Go and look into the eyes of he who has killed your father. And tell him what you have just told me."

Kahllynn blinked his blue eyes, unsure if he had his mother's blessing or not. He looked to the side and took a step forward.

"Vu? Will you come with me?" he shakily asked.

Behind him, Kovu shook his head.

"Sorry, Kah. I couldn't. I'd rip him to pieces." He softly said.

Kahllynn lowered his head and padded over to the edge of the summit. He looked once back at his broken family. Had it only been yesterday that they were all whole, and happy? He sighed, and began the descent to Simba's headquarters.

The rocks were slippery and he found himself loosening pebbles as he slid along the way. He couldn't help but wonder, as he touched every loose stone, every one he stood on, might have been the very same that his father had touched, last night. He neared the mouth of the cave, and peered in.

Simba was speaking to his lionesses. The young cub could not hear exactly what he was talking about. He edged nearer, to hear better, and perhaps glean some information for his mother.

Suddenly, all talking stopped, and Kahllynn found all eyes on him. Some lionesses visibly snorted at him, disgusted. Others turned their backs. Kahllynn was confused. Was it only yesterday that he had a place with these people? He heard a voice.

"Shame on you. This child is innocent. How could you treat him like this? He knows nothing. This is no son of Scar. Enter, my child, and speak your will."

Kahllynn entered carefully, his black legs shaking. The lionesses parted for him, not wanting to touch him, smell him, let alone speak with him. He grew even more confused, but determined to accomplish his goal, he walked steadily on, every footstep sounding deafening in the silent cave, until he reached the golden King.

Simba peered curiously at the cub. The cub peered curiously back at him and slowly began to speak.

"I came here today to look into the eyes of the one that killed my father."

A low murmur ran through the crowd. The lionesses looked at the cub, so innocently condemning the new King.

A beautiful light coloured lioness who was sitting at Simba's side spoke into the half gloom.

"And what did you expect to find?"

Kahllynn turned to her, sorrowfully.

"I wanted to find some guilt. I wanted some remorse, some acknowledgement of what he has done."

Not a sound was heard, until the King himself rose to his feet and spoke over Kahllynn's head.

"Walk with me, White One," he said, and strode off out of the cave.

Kahllynn had to half run to keep up with the King's long and powerful stride. His paws were yellow and ragged, he bore many wounds, but he held his head high, and not a trace of a falter was heard nor seen in his step.

"You understand that by exiling you, I am in fact giving you a chance? That if I held laws as your father did, you would be killed? What do you prefer, White One?"

Kahllynn stopped walking and looked up at Simba in disbelief.

"You aren't guilty, are you? You think what you did is right and just. You think that exiling us is the right thing to do. You don't…you don't care at all, that my father is dead, and you were the cause of it?"

Simba forgot his necessity for wisdom and sneered at the cub. "You don't know, do you, that your father killed mine with no reason at all but for the throne?"

Kahllynn stared back at him. "And how is that different to what you have done?"

Simba's face drooped, his eyes filled with tears and he stared stupidly at his battered Kingdom, as he realised the white cub spoke the truth.

"How is it that you are so wise?" he half spoke to himself. "It is you and not I who should rule. I am just as bad as your father…how could it be?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the earnest voice.

"My father is no worse than you are now. I came here with a purpose, King. I am going now."

Kahllynn sighted his mother and siblings waiting for him at the base of Pride Rock, lower than he was now.

Without a backwards glance at the new King, nor at his old home, he walked off, his stride matching his mothers, heading the sorry little procession in the direction of the outlands.

* * *

Reow :) Hopefully I shall not be long in getting the next up, although...heh, I did say that last time, too :P 


	5. Between the Span of the Sun

Oh my goodness...two chapters in a day? Just one day? lol. I'm on a roll now :P Welcome about the asylum of my mind, new people, and to the old friends, here is the guy that you've been waiting for...enter the Kota!

* * *

"Kahllynn!"

Kah looked up from the embrace he was locked in. Soulful green eyes looked back at him from underneath a spiky forelock of reds, browns and oranges. The lioness was a very dark grey-brown, with a light tan belly and a rich dark plum-brown covered her paws and muzzle. He smiled, full of love, full of happiness. He licked the lioness on her dark cheek and hugged her again.

"_You're sure? You're positive? You can't be wrong?"__ he gasped. _

"_Really? Are you REALLY sure?" Suddenly the Outlands didn't look so deserted and bare anymore, it was an oasis of life and love. The lack of water didn't bother him right then, it was wide open spaces, with enough room for everyone and they all survived. It didn't matter that although he was older and a thick black mane covered his head and sprouted down to his shoulders, Kovu's was older and longer and thicker, it didn't matter! It would be okay! He laughed, and looked down at his mate happily._

"_Oh, Laihn, I do love you so!" he gasped. _

_Laihn grinned. "I hope so, Kah. Cos I love you, too!" she laughed._

_Kahllynn pictured himself in the future. Himself, his beautiful mate, Laihn, and…their baby. _

Kahllynn looked at the precious bundle breathing quietly between Laihn's paws.

"Mother, 'Tani, Nuka, Vu! Come here!"

The excitement in Kah's voice had the four of them running, Vitani guessing incorrectly, predicting as she ran."

"A boy, I'm betting a boy, I'm an auntie! Aunt 'Tani!" Kovu raced her, yelling excitedly, "And I'm Uncle Kovu! My baby brother's all grown up and a Daddy!"

They all skidded to a halt next to Laihn. Zira motioned towards the horizon, and the others, following protocol, turned their backs.

The Outlanders followed a perfect system regarding the greeting of new infants. Zira, the leader, always gave her blessing first, while everybody else turned their backs. They then followed in order, eldest to youngest.

Zira nuzzled Laihn and crooned to Kahllynn, "ah, my own sweet baby…look, Kahllynn…look at how she breathes…" Kah stared at his mother, amazed at the tenderness with which she spoke. There was no trace of malice nor evil in her voice, and she nuzzled his daughter so softly. He smiled at her, nuzzling her, saying softly,

"and she in turn one day will be a great lioness. She will lead the hunting party."

Zira smiled. "She will. Look at her. She is as beautiful as any Queen ever would be."

Laihn smiled. "Ah, Zira, maybe she will be Queen of the Pridelands! How proud would we ever be?" Zira smiled a lovely smile and stepped back. Nuka, being the next oldest, was next. He shared not much of a relationship with his youngest brother, but enough to quickly nuzzle him and congratulate him on his fine daughter. "Have you though about who to promise her to? She will need a fine mate, to commend such a fine beauty." Kah grinned and gave Nuka a quick ruffle of his mane. For all of Nuka's stupidity, his heart was certainly in the right place. "No, Nuka, not yet!"

Laihn spoke up, softly. "My best friend, Kaia had a cub not a moon ago. He is handsome and looks strong. Perhaps you would like to ask her, Nuka?" He grinned and ran off, quickly, with Zira padding behind him, eager to hear the response.

With Zira gone, Kah smiled lovingly at his brother and sister, and said to them quietly, "You can both talk, now, if you want."

They whirled around and stood beside him, Vitani with her tail twitching, her heart filled with love and awe. She remembered the day Zira had bought the white infant in to Pride Rock, and the love she had felt, looking at him. He had been so handsome, even then, and his daughter was certainly striking.

She was friends with Laihn, and she settled down into the dust to talk comfortably with her, while Kovu stood next to Kahllynn, his throat dry and his eyes watering.

Kahllynn nudged him. "Dust in your eyes, eh?" he playfully said.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's…very dusty, brother. Very…dusty."

Both lions were standing, looking at Kah's daughter. Kahllynn looked at Kovu from the corner of his eye, watching him. Kovu visibly struggled back tears and turned to his brother, a broad smile plastered over his face.

"She's beautiful, Kah, Laihn. What will you call her?"

Laihn looked up, smiling. "Tani and I were just discussing that, Kovu. I'm not sure, none of the names I know of are appropriate, somehow. I guess we'll just wait until the right name comes up, hey, Kah?"

Before Kahllynn could answer, Nuka came running over, dust billowing behind him.

"Kaia agrees to the proposed couple! She wants us all over there now, to discuss proper arrangements!"

Laihn laughed at Nuka's excitement. "Okay, Nuka. Why don't you guys head on over, and Kahllynn and I will stay behind for a moment? I'd like to go the border of the Pridelands and rest in the long grass there, for a while. Is that okay with you, Kah?"

Kahllynn smiled at her and cocked his head, idly flicking at an itch on his ear.

"Sure, that sounds nice, Laihn."

Kovu asked softly,

"Could we take your daughter, Kah? I'd like to show her to Kaia as soon as possible." Kah threw a quizzical look at his mate, who shook her head.

"Sorry, Vu. We just want to rest awhile, as a family. We'll catch up later," smiled Kah apologetically.

"No, that's fine, Kah!" laughed Kovu. "See you around, then!"

Laihn flicked her tail lazily as she lay in the soft grass. "It's so nice here," she sighed. "I wish our daughter could grow up in this land. She'd never know what it is to be hungry!" Kahllynn agreed, nodding his head. He was lying on his back, his black paws up in the air, examining his paw pads. The long grass tickled his back and nose, bending forwards into his eyes. It was cool and sweet, and the air was fresh, and spoke of water and food. He raised his paws into the air, and Laihn placed their daughter on his growing mane. He licked her gently.

A full, throaty roar echoed over the tall, cool grass in which Laihn and Kah were lying.

Kahllynn jumped to his feet.

"No…" he whispered.

Nala, accompanied with her hunting party, stood before the young family.

"You were forbidden to return here, white one. You knew the penalty for returning. Yet you do so. You mock my husband's laws."

"No! No, I don't! We came here to rest, my mate has just given birth!" Kahllynn stood on front of Laihn, trembling.

"Separate them!" came the voice, and Kahllynn felt himself being pushed by many lionesses away from his mate. They were snarling at her, their hate directed at her daughter held lightly in between her teeth.

"Laihn! No!" screamed the white lion. Laihn was snarling in fury and desperation with her baby in her mouth. She thought wildly. She saw the lionesses surround her. The leading lioness, a lovely soft tan colour with delicate green emerald eyes spoke coldly to her. Laihn recognised her as the Prideland's Queen, Nala.

"You have violated our laws, lioness." She spoke. "What be your name?"

Laihn refused to answer for fear of dropping her infant. Instead, she snarled fiercely, eyes searching wildly for a way out. The Queen spoke again.

"You were exiled with your mother for being loyal to a murderer. You and your kind were forbidden to return here. Yet here you are, in our lands, with a young cub, obviously your own. You know the penalty for this. The penalty is death by the claw of our Mighty King, King Simba."

Kahllynn screamed out towards Queen Nala. "No! Please, you Highness, O Queen, please, just let us be. Laihn could be your daughter, Majesty. How would you treat her then?"

Several lionesses growled lowly at the white lion's treatment of the Queen. Nala hushed them. The Queen turned her green eyes on Kahllynn. "True, white lion. Oh very true. As Queen, I do understand that laws for one, are laws for all. She shall live. But, lioness, you must first come with my lionesses, and pay your respects to the great King of the Pridelands."

Laihn narrowed her eyes. She lowered her head very slowly to the ground, and placed her small cub on the soft grass. The young mother lifted her head but an inch over the tiny cub's head and growled. "Never!" she whispered.

Whether Queen Nala shouted a command, or the lionesses simply were provoked at this rundown of their king, Kahllynn never knew.

Nala's lionesses charged.

"No!" he screamed. "Laihn! Please, NO!" He ran towards the seething mass of lionesses, knowing he would die. A lioness ripped his nose with a claw, bringing blood running down his nose, causing him to snarl with pain and fear. "Laihn! Laihn!"

He saw her!! The white lion was knocked back by a blur of grey. "Ahh!! No!!" he roared.

Suddenly, he saw her. The white lion met eyes with his mate, still with her baby, and she screamed at him.

"Kahllynn! Get her!" the young lioness cried.

And she threw her infant daughter into the air, even as she gave way to the bodies of lionesses and fell to the ground.

To Kahllynn, it seemed to be in slow motion. Out of one corner of his eye, he saw Laihn knocked down with a powerful blow to the head by a creamy lioness. She was fighting, angrily, ferociously, but the cream lioness was older, heavier, more experienced. Laihn swung her paws up once, claws unsheathed, flailing at the air, she swung her paws again, and then a third time, with her claws sheathed, and they fell more quickly, less alive, than what they did before.

Kahllynn swung his gaze back to his airborne young daughter. He ran to catch her, he ran so fast. "_It's okay! I'm okay; I'm going to catch her!_" Kahllynn gathered his powerful young limbs under him and sprang high into the air. His head and black paws were extended, his eyes wide with desperation, his sides heaving. Through the dust of the lionesses' attacking Laihn, his beautiful blue eyes connected with his daughter's clear green ones. He saw no fear, but calm, collected peace. The baby girl knew in her heart of hearts that her father would save her, protect her. The lion steadied himself for the final moment, where he would have to catch the infant without hurting her. His mouth was open, his eyes were despairingly wide, and the air was cold and crisp. He was just a whiskerlength away from her, when a grey paw appeared from nowhere. Kahllynn's blue eyes were locked with the green ones of his daughter, yet still did no fear appear in them. Kahllynn's eyes grew wide. His breath shortened, he gasped inwards, the cold, once clean, now dusty air resonating within his screaming lungs.

The grey paw connected with the infant cub's precious, soft, newborn, day-old skull. The infant gave a shudder in the air, and she squeaked, blinking once within Kahllynn's vision, before her eyes left Kahllynn's forever, and she fell to the ground with a soft thud amongst a cloud of dust, and shadowy baby fur, dark blood trickling from the small flap of her ear, winding its way down her face.

Her father landed, on his feet, beside her.

Complete stillness, complete silence, filled the air and stifled even the loudest breathing. Not one lioness moved. Kahllynn stood still, his eyes filling with liquid blue, looking blankly ahead of him, his sides heaving silently.

Queen Nala took a step forward, her eyes filled with pain. But before the Queen could utter a word, a brownish grey lioness broke through the stillness.

"Nala. What have you DONE?!" she cried.

The lionesses gasped to hear the King's mother berate the Queen. Sarabi switched her gaze to Kahllynn.

"White lion…I'm so sorry…" Sarabi faltered.

"No…" whispered Kahllynn. "NO!!!" he screamed.

The shaking young white lion ran, ran from the murderers of his slaughtered family.

Kovu, Nuka and Vitani were discussing future plans excitedly with Kaia, while Zira chatted idly with Kaia's parents – friends of her own. Kaia was gentle and uncomplicated. Although she was a follower of Taka, and one of Vitani's best friends, she didn't believe in such a life of hate. She was a dusky colour, with brilliant orange eyes that shone piercingly into the eyes of another. Her son was much the same. He was gentle and happy, walking now, and Kovu felt he would be just _right_ for Kahllynn's daughter.

As the small group heard running footsteps coming towards them, their chatter ceased and Kovu looked up to see Kahllynn running towards them, distinguishable by his white pelt and black legs. Kovu jumped up.

"Kah! Great news!" he yelled to his brother.

"Kaia says…that…Kahllynn?!"

All the party gasped as Kahllynn skidded to a stop before them, bloody and torn. He fixed his watery blue gaze on his older brother.

"They killed her… they killed them both, they stole them away!" he gasped, tears running from his pretty eyes.

A silence fell over the little crowd.

Zira stepped forward and gasped. Quickly, her surprise turned to hate.

"Nala, she did it, didn't she?" she growled. "I saw her leading her hunting party today. She must have….How dare she, how could…"

Suddenly, Kahllynn let loose the biggest, most powerful roar he'd ever let past his maw. It echoed over the Outlands, rolling like thunder across the plains. It smashed into zebra, and bent the tall, leafy grass at the Prideland border, that was now broken, and occasionally dripped a little red. Loosing momentum, it spun through the Prideland guards, and reached King Simba's ears, causing them to twitch a little. He shuddered as a cold chill washed over him, and he nuzzled his daughter quickly. She had been out that day, playing. Nala's account of what had happened had unnerved him, and he felt a little strange.

As Kahllynn's roar died down, echoing over the rough Outlands, he lowered his face to the ground and spoke, very softly.

"I cannot stay here."

With only one look at his family, and the tear-stained Kaia, he turned tail and ran.

It was dusk. Kahllynn crashed into trees, and tripped over rocks as he ran. He no longer felt pain from running so far. His breath was ragged and harsh, but the soft, cool air revived him. Tears fell from his ice-blue eyes, causing his fur to become soggy and damp. He uttered no sound, however, albeit his breath rasping in the sweet air. He had covered much of different land, in his time running. Although never looking where he was going, he had run through long, lush grass, he had stumbled his way through a tall, barren gorge, falling as he went, tumbling over and over to the ground below, leaving a sweaty, bloodstained trail behind him. He had run through thorns and briars, which stuck into him, hurting him, but as time passed, he felt no more pain. He had crossed a large expanse of desert, the sun glaring off the warm, white coat, absorbing itself in his strong black legs, making his view shiver and shimmer in front of him. And now, he had stumbled through a small patch of water, and tripped. Falling heavily into the water, he hit himself sharply on a partially submerged rock, and the blood flowed freely from a cut above his eye. Stunned, almost more so by the fact he had fallen than the fact he was hurting, Kahllynn thrashed about violently in the water before rising slowly and trudging out of it. He blinked droplets of bloodstained water from his eyes and sat at the edge of it, water streaming from his little mane, and looked out into the broad, yellow-orange landscape before him.

The sun was fast sinking, and he wondered what he would possibly do for shelter and food. Suddenly, he didn't really care. He picked himself up, and told himself slowly that he would just traipse on into that jungle thing behind him, and come what may. He was waiting for death; it would not be an unwelcome entity.

Walking slowly, he looked about him, his tears ceasing, and he took great shuddering breaths. He didn't know how he could possibly begin to live again, without his beloved mate and his newly born daughter – what did he have to live for?

He gasped, as he peered past some leafy fronds into the jungle before him. It certainly was beautiful. For a tiny fragment of time, he forgot about his sorrow, looking at the waterfall veiling the magnificence before him. Then his brows creased in pain, as the memory battled past his defences in his brain, and he dropped his head, just a little, before smoothly gliding into the cool jungle. The sun had dipped just below the horizon, sending sweet rays of pink and purple into the sky.

As darkness descended, Kahllynn waded further and further into the solitary jungle. His fur dried slowly, and became sleek and glossy again. His paws, although rubbed raw, were soothed by the cool grass, and he smiled, forgetting again.

He heard a soft noise beside him, on his left, and he jumped in the fading light. He was not afraid, for an Outlander was never afraid, and he spoke roughly, low.

"Who goes there?"

It was not a question, but a statement.

"Woah, easy. I'm not going to hurt you…" spoke a calm voice. The stranger was a lion, not much older than Kah himself, maybe only two moons older. He looked about the same as Kovu. Thinking of Kovu, Kah blinked back tears.

"What do you want with me?" he growled.

"Come into the light," the lion said quietly. Kahllynn realised that he must have walked through the jungle. He was now standing on a grassy open area, flanking the stranger's right side, who was walking, looking upwards into the sky. The "light" was almost non-existent, and the stranger turned and looked at him, full in the face. His mane was very dark, almost black in the darkness, and his pelt colour looked black as well. The only points about him Kahllynn could make out were his eyes, which shone in the starlight, and his white teeth. The stranger stopped walking, and Kahllynn drew next to him. Slowly, the dark lion turned his gaze from the sky, and circled, to face Kah. Kahllynn's gaze travelled down the stranger's front, and noticed that he had a mark on his leg, very much like his own black legs – but this stranger's left leg was white. In the darkness, he almost looked an inverse of Kah. He regarded Kahllynn solemnly, and lifted his head to peer at the stars again. Kahllynn followed his gaze, but upon seeing nothing, gave in to his curiosity.

"Why do you look at the stars?" he asked, almost annoyed.

The dark lion answered simply. "They remind me of my family."

Kahllynn blinked. Realising that while he was with this stranger, he was not alone, and if he was intending on hurting him he would have already, Kah felt a little more relaxed.

The dark lion had his eyes closed, and his head still raised.

"You seem to be dreaming," stated Kahllynn.

The lion turned around and smiled widely, his teeth white in the still night. "I am." He said. "My name is Kota. I am a dreamer. I dream of things that will never be, I am afraid. Yet there is always room for me to dream."

Kahllynn smiled. Liking this Kota, he lay down on the grass. Being so tired and emotional, he fell asleep quite quickly.

Kota the darklion looked down at him, not uttering a word. It was obvious to him that this lion was suffering inwardly, for his sleep was not peaceful and he was externally wounded. Kota shook his head and settled himself next to Kahllynn, giving him some room in which to stretch out, and closed his eyes gently.

* * *

Well, now that I have two in one day, you probably won't get any for another year. So...eat these chapters and if you nag me you'll have better luck of trying to get more out of me :)

kah


	6. Two faces, One Lion

Hi! Just a note for this story - the people who have already read this once remember Angels and Portals and Gods (oh my!)and all things non-lionking. This is a re-write of the whole story, and Kota's former Angel pride are now the Majini Pride (Malaika being the proper swahili word for Angel, but being so commonly used, I opted for Majini, meaning fairy.)

* * *

Kahllynn did not remember his new companion when he woke up the next morning. Instead, he raised his head from his paws and looked about him, amazed. He was lying in soft grass that tickled his nose and paws. Above him, the warm sun shone gently, extending its rays further than Kahllynn had ever dreamed of imagining. The land in front of him looked plentiful, lush and green. The jungle behind him was cool, shady and inviting. Slowly, the lion got to his paws and stretched a long languid stretch, taking note of his black legs, admiring them. He dropped his front legs and shoulders, his rump raised in the air, adopting an almost playful posture, before standing fully, feeling his muscles ripple through his sleek coat, wincing as the odd muscle pained him.

The young lion had filed away his pain and loss, storing it carefully in a restricted part of his brain. He would not think properly about what he had been through until he had to deal with those who would take away the ones most precious to him.

Kahllynn sat down, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. Suddenly remembering the strange dark lion…Kota…he recalled, he looked behind him, at the gentle jungle. Where would that black lion be?

Kahllynn got to his feet, thrashing his tail as he did so. Although nervous, he quickly shooed the fear away, reminding himself quickly that he was an Outlander, and Outlanders were never afraid. He would go into the jungle and find that lion. What he was going to do what he _did_ find him, Kahllynn wasn't sure. But he would work that out when he got there.

The white lion began to walk towards the jungle, stepping under wild fronds, ducking low-branched trees. The vegetation was wild and free, and the lion found it enjoyable to his eyes. He looked about him as he walked, his back swaying gently, and his nose wrinkling at unfamiliar smells. On his right were tall trees with thick foliage, sheltering the jungle floor from the sun, enabling younger trees to take root and flourish. The foliage turned the light a pleasing green, and he smiled as he saw the greenness reflect in his own white coat.

Raising his head suddenly, Kahllynn smelled on the air some fresh water. He pictured it as a small pool, surrounded by scrub and trees. Following the scent as surely as if there was a neon trail marked for him, the white one moved carefully to his left, skirted around some tall, tall trees, and came to the pool. It was a clear, sparkling blue, with a sandy bottom that was rippled and mottled. As the lion bent over to drink, feeling the water cool his dry tongue, he gazed at his reflection in the water. His nose was festered over, three claw marks raking along the bridge of his nose. They looked nasty, but they probably wouldn't scar over, which was a relief. He smiled at his handsome reflection, and then stiffened as a strangely coloured lion-reflection joined his own in the water.

Kahllynn nodded stiffly to the reflection in the water.

_Two in such a short time_, he thought. How many more strangers must he meet? _And where was Kota?_

This lion was dark, like Kota. His muzzle was darker still. But the most amazing feature about him was his mane. It reminded Kahllynn so much of Simba. The mane was a lush red, bright against the darkness of his pelt. It hung like Simba's, also, quite unlike Kahllynn's own, which hung over his forehead and his eyes. This dark lion's mane was parted in the middle, and dangled with loose curls about the sides of his face. His whole mane was rather curly, rather springy. He was built much like Scar and Nuka had been - strong looking, but wiry and rather thin. His mane was a bright burgundy red, darker than Simba and Mufasa's mane. He looked a bit older than Kahllynn, his mane being thick and glossy.

Because the water was moving gently, it prevented Kahllynn from obtaining any more information about the lion. Kahllynn turned around to face the lion and smiled stiffly.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning" he stated. The dark lion smiled.

"Sleep late, white one? You will find there are no stars for me to gaze at now." His smile was broad, his teeth white. Kahllynn blinked, and peered closely at him.

"Kota?" he questioned. Looking closely, Kahllynn saw the same iceblue eyes that were so piercing the previous night, the same calm, intelligent persona about the lion that had struck him as being so curious. With a rush of understanding, Kah grasped the facts. The dark had simply toned down Kota's fur, that's all. Just as the darkness turned himself into a dull grey, Kota had appeared to be black. For further proof, Kah turned his gaze to Kota's front left leg – and it was white.

He smiled widely. "Hi!" he jabbered happily.

Kota laughed, and the friendship was secure.

The two young lions soon found that they were very much the same. Kahllynn felt at ease with Kota, whose Outlanderish nose and sharp, sleek features reminded him of his family. Kota told Kahllynn that he had been living in the jungle for a short time, perhaps only one moon, because his family had shunned him. They settled themselves lazily by the pool, lying on rocks that soaked up the sun, warming their underbellies.

Kahllynn smiled at his friend.

"Tell me about your family, Kota. In one way you remind me of my family, but in another you remind me of another pride, one that I don't enjoy the company of." He grimaced as he spoke the final words.

Kota grew silent and still, watching the pool vigilantly. A few uncomfortable minutes passed, before he raised his head and smiled fondly.

"My mother was beautiful, Kah. She was white, pure white, so much so that when the sun shone on her coat in the middle of the sky, it would hut to look at her. She was never dirty; her coat was pure and unblemished." Kota looked sideways at his friend. "My old pride is a very old and correct pride.

"My mother was the most beautiful and good lioness in the Majini pride. She was beautiful, the most beautiful lioness there. The only lioness with more of a silky and pure coat was the Queen herself." Anticipating Kahllynn's next question, Kota continued.

"In my former pride, the more good and beautiful and unblemished you were, the longer you were allowed to grow your mane. The lionesses had beautiful long forelocks and the lion's manes touched the ground, mostly. The Majini pride are all white. It was as if we were all ghosts. The males sometimes had small markings, although it was not desirable. The King was pure white, with no markings. There was only one other male in the whole pride that was as perfect as he was. And he was a cub." Here Kota looked down at the water again.

"He was my best friend. For a while, anyway. Tezeko – that was his name – was white as white, with ice eyes, darker than my own, but he had no markings whatsoever. He was amazingly perfect, and he knew it.

I was dark, a dark cub in a pride of whites. I knew I didn't fit in. None of the lionesses liked me, and everyone hated my friendship with Tezeko."

Kota paused for a moment in his story, remembering his friend. Kahllynn gently asked "Why are you dark?"

Kota smiled, a genuine smile, if not a little weak.

"My mother used to tell me a story before I would sleep, that there was a great lion out here that was my father. She said he was wise and beautiful, maybe even as beautiful as the Majini pride themselves, but in an entirely different way. She said -" and here the adolescent's eyebrows creased a little "- that he didn't believe in perfection. That his way of life was to…accept, no matter how different one may look on the outside.

Kota looked at Kahllynn with troubled eyes. "Imagine living in a place where nobody cares how you look?" Kahllynn looked away, and oblivious to him, Kota continued.

Tezeko was almost certain that he was going to be the next Prince. The King chooses the best and prettiest to be the next King. That way, our pride will ensure its succession, as the most beautiful, most goodly pride ever known.

My mother told me that my father was a King of a pride here. That he was kind and beautiful. She never told me what he looked like, only that I looked much like him and his family. He gave me his dark pelt and reddish mane and his strange nose – that not even you have, Kah – and I was exiled from my pride, from my mother, for it. The Majini stripped my mother of her hair…oh, it was horrible!" he choked. "She had no forelock! No elbow tufts! She looked like a common lioness, and the whole pride jeered at her for it. I am ashamed of my mother. She committed a crime."

Kota had tears in his iceblue eyes. Although he was lying down, he was tense and angry. He dropped his head down onto his paws. "I don't know what to think of her." He admitted slowly. "The King told us all that we were never allowed to seek out anyone from the common world, because they would taint our purity. But…mother said she loved this lion, and everything was well and good. How is that wrong?"

Kota sighed deeply, and remembered his childhood friend.

_"Tezeko, what's the matter?" asked Kota, surprised. Tezeko was his best friend.  
"Sorry, Kota." cried Tezeko. "My mother told me I'm not allowed to play with you anymore, being a half and all...you know? I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."_

"_Why do you listen to them?" cried Kota. "It wasn't your mother, was it? It was those other two…they hate me because I'm different. Wasn't it?" He was angry now._

_Tezeko turned his back and looked over his shoulder at Kota, who flattened one ear._

"_Look, I've got to protect myself, okay? My mother said I'm the one most likely to be King Majini next, and I don't want to spoil my chances. Even she says I'm perfect."_

_Indeed, Tezeko was perfect. With a snowy white coat that never blemished, and a soft silky mane-forelock that was of the lightest silver sprouting from his head, Tezeko was perfect. The price he paid for his perfection was his friend, however. Tezeko soon forgot about his dark little friend, and took his place as Crown Prince. But Kota never forgot his cruel words, and vowed never to take a friend for granted. Ever._

"Maybe Tezeko was wrong," he said softly. Maybe…"

"Oh, I agree, Kota," gasped Kahllynn. His mind was reeling from the scene Kota had spelled out for him. "If I had a friend like you, I'd stick up for you no matter what. You need to do that! You need to say what you believe. Otherwise who will say it for you?"

Kota smiled. "My mother said that when she found out that she was with child, she went and confessed to the King of the Majini pride. Her mate, my father, had been severely injured in an accident and was ill when the pride found him. I think he only lived for half a season, if that. The King was going to let me stay if I was white. But there's only one part of me that's white. And that wasn't near good enough."

Kahllynn got up from his warm rock, smiling. "Well I'm white," he stated, matter-of-factly. "And I'm not claiming any kingdoms, nor killing everyone else that isn't. And my oldest brother is a dirt colour, my older sister is yellow, and my youngest older brother is brown. And I love them all anyway." _Even if Nuka is an idiot._

"So get up, and let's go and find some food. I'm starving."

And with this, Kahllynn walked off, twitching his tail as he went. Kota laughed, scrambled to his feet, and frolicked off after him.


	7. Halves of a Pride

Reow :) I'm finally getting there with this story. But sadly, I think I may have to leave Stormy out of it :( Anyone with any ideas, just let me knowhow I could introduce him in, because I've just gotten stuck on this one. If I do put him in, he'll undergo a makeover to get him to look like a Pridelander, not like a water feature. Thank you!

* * *

King Simba stood on the edge of Pride Rock's peak. He was angry, looking out over his lands. His pelt was streaked with gash marks that had scarred over, although still fairly new, marks from a battle between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders – that luckily had resolved before much damage had been done.

"Kiara?" he called.

"Yes, Daddy?" a sweet, feminine voice floated out from the cave. Following the sound, a lean, lithe lioness padded from it, the sun picking out hints of gold in her apricot coat. She sighted her father at the tip of Pride Rock, and strolled towards him, lazily.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it, Daddy?" she smiled. "I really like the way…"

Kiara's voice trailed off, noting the look on her father's face.

"Daddy?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side.

Simba lowered his head.

"Kiara, I don't trust Kovu. I feel that something is not right! We need to be careful. My father would never let an outsider join like this. Especially one like him, and I know he loves you, and he…"

Kiara was outraged.

"Daddy, he's changed, you heard him! He fought for us, he rebelled against his own mother for us! He is Crown Prince, you've made that judgment already, and you can't take that back now!"

Simba nodded. "I know, Kiara. He was so…brave…to defy a mother who had been…" Simba looked down, not wishing to speak ill of the dead… "like that…"

The King was aging, his muzzle was faintly turning grey, and his mane did not hang as fully as it did once. Briefly, the image of Zira and her children sitting next to Scar's body amidst the fire flashed through his mind. Simba winced as he thought of Nuka. The King still felt guilty for the young lion's death, although it was caused by Nuka trying to kill Simba himself. But couldn't there have been a way, even then?

"Kiara, I know you will make a fine Queen. The wisdom you showed at that battle was astonishing. I was very proud of you, then."

Kiara wasn't moved.

"Daddy, it wasn't just me. For the two Prides to be one, it will be brought about by myself _and_ Kovu," she insisted, stressing the '_and'_. "Why don't you trust him?"

Simba shook his mane.

"I don't know, Kiara. I don't know."

Kiara sighed.

"Then the prides will still be split, Daddy. You need to learn to like and trust my mate. I will be Queen, and he will be King. I'm sorry, Daddy, but I will have no other." Kiara turned to go.

"No."

"What?!" snapped Kiara, circling Simba, and coming to stand at his right side.

"No, Kiara, Kovu will not be King." Simba sighed heavily, and began to explain an ancient law.

"Any lion may become the mate of royalty, Kiara. But that lion, or lioness, does not rule the Pridelands. My father ruled the Pridelands, my mother took her place as Pride Mother and assisted the lionesses as only she could. I rule the Pridelands alone, now, while your mother runs the hunting parties. You, Kiara, will rule the Pridelands – Kovu will not become King. Kiara, Kovu may become your mate. But he will never be King. He will always be a Prince. Crown Prince, yes. But he will be a Prince. The land is yours. It is your right; your birth has sealed the laws of Kings. The land does not, and will never, belong to Kovu, and the animals will not call him King. You will be the ruler of the land, the Queen, the heir. If you bear Kovu's sons, then they will have the right to be called King, as their father never will."

Here Simba hesitated.

"Kiara, you must understand, if Scar _had_ been Kovu's…father…then he would have the right to be King. But you and I know that's not true. I'm sorry, Kiara."

Kiara sat down, heavily, followed shortly by her father.

"Can't you change the law, Daddy?" she asked, shaking. Before Simba could speak, she cut him off.

"I know, I know you can't."

Simba sighed. "Rafiki tells me that the winds are changing, yet again. The laws will not stay like this for very long. Something will change in this generation that will change the ancient laws and forge new ones, ones to better this Kingdom. My father would not have failed as I have."

"Things are different, now, Simba," sighed Nala, who had come to sit with them. "Your father was a Great King. Look at your Kingdom and know it! Everyone is happy except you. I just wish you would let me help you run it."

Kiara bumped heads with Nala, sadly. "Why can't you change the laws now, Father?" she sighed.

"What will you do if Kovu doesn't like this law?" he replied.

"With all due respects, Simba…"

Simba whirled around in anger.

"How dare you listen to us!? How dare you spy on the King and his daughter?!"

Kovu stepped forward again.

"How dare I spy on the King and _my mate_?" he returned, coldly.

"As I was saying, with all due respects, Simba, I don't care if I am nothing _but_ a common lion – so long as I know Kiara is my mate, I am happy. I don't need titles and crowns to be happy, Simba. My mother raised me to be a King, and if I am not one, then I am not abiding by her, which is fine by me. Not all of us_ can't wait to be King_, Simba," Kovu shot before he strode away.

Kiara turned her angry gaze upon her father. She stood at her full hight, looking her father squarely in the eyes.

"Father, please try and get to like Kovu. You need to maintain peace in our Pride," she stated softly, before turning and walking away.

Simba gasped at Nala, who shook her head softly. "No, Simba, she's right. You need to bring peace to our Prides – they will never be one."

Kovu sighed and lay down. He was lying in the cave with Vitani, who was feeling a bit sick.

Vitani smiled gingerly at him. "Don't come too near, or you'll end up wearing my breakfast," she sourly spat. "And Nala said I could lead the hunting party today. Why me? I hate this. What's wrong, little brother?"

Vitani was not often affectionate, but when she was, it was touching to whoever received her affections. Kovu smiled wearily at her.

"Oh, just Simba.. He doesn't like me, I know. He was telling Kiara how much he doesn't trust me, or like me. I'm sick of trying to be the perfect little Prince he wants me to be. Apparently I can't be King."

Vitani raised her eyebrows. She extended a claw and itched her lean, tawny shoulder.

"Does that surprise you?" she muttered, from under her long fringe.

Kovu sighed and sat up, stretching out his back.

"I don't know, 'Tani, I'm sick of it though. I wish…"

Kovu stopped what he was saying, although both of them knew what he was about to say. Their brother Nuka, although disliked Kovu when Zira's attention was directed at him, had gotten along fairly well with his siblings in the last few days of his life. Both of them knew that Vitani and Nuka had gotten to be quite close, also. Nuka had a great way of cheering everybody up, and now that he was gone, the siblings felt lost, more than most of the time.

Vitani had no mate, and often spent her days hunting, or walking. To everyone's surprise, she and Nala spent quite some time together as of late, hunting, talking, being alone together. The older lioness had not spoken to Vitani about Zira taking her and Kovu away, and somewhere in the back of Vitani's head, she knew, but in her conscious mind she wasn't away that the graceful Queen was in fact, her very own mother

Of course, Simba had no idea. Nala had never said anything, instead only caring for Simba as he mourned his father. The old Queen remembered Simba's words as they fought in the Jungle – "You don't even know what I've been through!" Nala sighed and shook her head. She certainly did know what Simba had been through – to some extent and even more.

Vitani smiled, as Nala walked into the cave. The Queen stooped and bumped heads with Vitani and Kovu as means of greeting. It was an affectionate gesture, not just a welcoming one.

"Good morning, Vitani, Kovu" she smiled. "How are you feeling now, Vitani?" Vitani got to her feet and smiled at Nala. "Yes, thank you," she replied, without directly answering the question.

"The hunt is over early, Nala?"

Nala nodded. "Yes, Vitani, the hunt was not successful today. Kaia tripped a little, Nydati got in her way. It's a pity we couldn't leave a lioness behind to watch the cubs, but we need everyone at the hunt. We suffered without you, today."

In Nala's ageing heart was a deep pain as she coolly addressed her very own children, who just didn't know.

Vitani smiled at the Queen's compliment, and nodded at Kovu, who was dreaming.

"What are you thinking of, Kovu?"

Kovu started, and quickly muttered, "Nothing…I was just thinking of my brother…"

Vitani lowered her head, and lay down again, and Nala nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Kovu, that Nuka was… about the accident. It wasn't anybody's fault, you…"

Kovu shook his head, causing Nala to falter.

"No, I wasn't thinking about Nuka. I was thinking of Kahllynn," he sighed.

Nala gave a start, the name clicking somewhere in the back of her mind. She couldn't quite place it.

"You had another brother?" she inhaled.

Both Vitani and Kovu had put aside their differences with Nala. Zira's accusation of murder towards Nala had been a knee-jerk reaction to Laihn and her daughter's death, and there were not many who still believed that Nala was directly responsible. Upon getting to know the gentle Queen, Vitani and Kovu had their fears quashed, and now felt no discomfort when talking to her.

Kovu looked at Vitani, who fixed her eyes on Kovu sharply, and turned to Nala.

"Our brother left, just before Kiara's first hunt. In fact, it may have been the very day before Kiara's first hunt. We haven't seen him since."

Nala struggled to remember that name…Kahllynn…

Vitani went on. "He was a white lion, with dark feet and a dark muzzle…he was here when we were banished."

Nala remembered. With a cold, clear clarity, Nala remembered, and she nearly gasped aloud in horror. She shook her head, and raised a paw off the ground.

"Tell me…"- her voice quavered – "what happened to him…"

Vitani stood up, stood tall. "It was the birth of his daughter, perhaps he was not thinking clearly, but we went off to find Kaia, it was, and promise her oldest son to Kah's daughter, and he went to the Border with Laihn – that was his mate – and his daughter. We don't know what her name was.

That's all we know. He came back crying, screaming "they took her away" and ran off…we don't know what ever happened to him."

Vitani's eyes were full of pain, and she shut them tightly, curling her head around her body. She heard Kovu' voice.

"I just hope he's happy. He always saw the best in everything. He was the only one who could look at Simba, when we though he killed our father."

Vitani raised her head and looked vacantly out of the cave, and Kovu sat beside her.

Nala took a step backwards.

"You know, Nala," said Vitani, "Mother though that you killed Laihn and her daughter! _You_! She thought it was you, and we believed it. But now that we know you, we know you couldn't have done that…"

Vitani's innocent words stung Nala to the core. She remembered Sarabi's words

"_Nala…what have you DONE?!"_

Although it was not Nala's own claws that had slain Kahllynn's precious family, it was her doing which spurred them on.

And Nala's family! How…it was her who had encouraged the ambush on Kiara, on Simba! By chancing upon this white lion and his family, she had set in motion the circle as it would turn, binging upon war and deaths. Nuka had died because of Zira's hate. Zira's hate was directed against the Pridelands because her only grandchild had been slaughtered, and later, her oldest son. Nuka was gentle and affectionate, she remembered. As a cub, they had spent days together, being the youngest two in Scar's Pride. Until Scar had appeared to silently take Nala off into the night, Nuka had preferred to share his sleeping place with her. She shook her head in despair.

Vitani looked at Nala curiously, seeing her expression. Kovu rose, and peered carefully at the Queen.

"It…it wasn't you, was it?" he choked. His voice was husky, rasping, and his eyes were crinkled in disbelief.

Nala dropped her mouth, not knowing what to say. She took a breath, turned her back, and began to speak.

Nala stuttered one word past her lips as Simba walked into the cave. He raised his eyebrows upon seeing the little group.

"What's going on, here?" he asked, suspiciously.

His mother joined him. She was an old lioness now. Sarabi had seen and lived through much more than anyone else in the Pride. She was the last one left of her generation. The last one, who had been ruled over by Scar. Sarafina, her old friend, had died just one moon before the battle of the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. Her wisdom was immense, but her caring and gentleness was just as prominent in her manner. The elderly lioness looked sharply at Nala.

"What were telling them, Nala?" she questioned. "You weren't telling them about their brother, were you?"

Nala was shocked. "How do you know that, Mother?" she breathed.

Sarabi lowered her head.

"I remember that day. That lion had done nothing wrong…"

Nala cut in, over the old Queen, desperately trying to find redemption.

"He was on our lands, Mother! On our own Pridelands! If we had have been lenient -"

"Silence!" Sarabi whispered. An uncomfortable silence fell around their ears.

Kovu broke in, tears shining in his eyes. "He had gone to the grass to _rest_! To_REST_! His daughter was not even a DAY old, and you killed her!"

His eyes were wild with rage, condemning Nala, accusing her. "How could you even think that he would mean trouble, with a mate and a cub with him?"

Simba roared, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what is going on here?!" he growled, showing all of his teeth.

Kovu roared right back at him. "Shut UP, Simba! This is my brother! Our _brother_! You…you _killed_ our brother!"

Sarabi walked up to Kovu, and lay her head on his mane. It was the moment of submission that felled the mighty Outlander. He crumpled to the floor of Simba's headquarters, and pulled his paws over his snout.

"Silence, everyone," Sarabi softly, but firmly ordered. "Kovu, Vitani, you must speak with respect to the King. Nala, you owe it to these two, to speak truthfully. And my son -" here she looked upon the furious, growling Simba –"you will speak respectfully to Kovu and Vitani. Start acting like a lion, not a King.

It was not Kiara's mother that killed your brother's mate –"

"Laihn." Stated Vitani.

"How dare you interrupt the Queen Mother, the Pride Mother?" snarled Simba.

"Silence, Simba." Sarabi warned.

"Her name," growled Vitani, "Was Laihn. She might have been just an Outlander to you, Simba, but to us she was a friend, my best friend, and she was _not_ "just an Outlander"."

Sarabi nodded with sadness apparent in her eyes.

"It was my best friend, who killed your brother's mate – who killed Laihn." Sarabi spoke softly, her voice crashing around the twin's ears.

"S-Sarafina?" gasped Vitani. Although they had not met Sarafina, they had heard of her gentleness and playfulness from Sarabi, many times.

Nala blinked. "My mother?" she gasped. "My mother killed your brother's mate?"

Sarabi nodded.

"It was a sad time for her. She was acting under your orders, Nala. She felt that she must, when Laihn attacked her. I don't understand why. And as for who killed the little girl, I don't know, I'm sorry. Your brother's mate had thrown her cub to him, as the lionesses attacked her, and he jumped to reach her, and he almost had her…" Sarabi choked a little as the memory threaten to overcome her –"but someone hit her, in the head, and she died instantly. She suffered no pain. I'm sorry, Kovu, I'm sorry, Vitani. That is all I know.

Do you not remember your father, Kovu? Or your mother?"

Kovu sighed.

"I don't remember my true mother, although I think Vitani might."

Nala made no audible movement, although the pounding of her heart threatened to give her away. Did Sarabi really not know? Did she not remember?

After Simba had returned and claimed the Kingdom with Nala as his Queen, Nala had pulled the pride together and warned them clearly not to let Simba know about Kovu and Vitani. He couldn't find out. But the Circle had pulled them back into her life, and now here they all were, standing before her, Kovu her son, Vitani her daughter. They were here, and Nala suddenly wanted to tell them, to love them, damn what Simba thought.

Kovu continued.

"I don't know who my true father is, either."

Sarabi nodded, slowly.

"No, no-one does, Kovu."

Vitani looked up. She had been chewing her lip. She flicked her fringe from her eyes, uncertain, glancing at Kovu.

Simba growled, finally.

"Then let us leave this issue. It was not Nala's fault, nor was it your brother's. Now come, Mother. I have work to do."

And the royal lions exited the cave, but not before Sarabi turned back and looked behind her, giving Kovu and Vitani a last, final probing look, and then left them, to gaze upon each other with a sadness that could not be touched.


End file.
